Videojuegos totalmente dramaticos
by herson
Summary: Los participantes de isla del drama, luz drama accion y del musical junto con 2 nuevos contendientes participaran por un millon de dolares ningun videojuego, ni participante de la saga total drama es mio, solo Brandy y Ryan los cuales son de mi creacion
1. En las olimpiadas

Aparece Chris en un aeropuerto

Chris: Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vimos a nuestros "cantantes" competir por el millón en el musical, pero… ¿Qué ocurrió con ellos? ¿Por qué no se fijaron en las letras pequeñas de su contrato? Los ex-concursantes van a lamentar no haberlas leído… Hahaha descubran que les aguarda a nuestros jugadores

Llega Chef con una bolsa y la azota en el piso

Todos: ¡Auch!

Chef: Fue difícil secuestrarlos y hacer que cupieran en esta bolsa…

Chris: ¡Habrá otro concurso, esta vez como tema principal! Los videojuegos. Los competidores serán parte del videojuego con los lentes de realidad virtual que hacen que ellos estén dentro. Todo es real, menos las heridad… ¡Descubran quien ganara esta dramática 4ta temporada aquí en ¡Videojuegos, totalmente, dramáticos!

"Opening"

Chris: Hola, ¿No extrañaron a su simpático anfitrión?

Chef desata la bolsa

Heather: Como nos metiste con Owen ahí, el comio frijoles ¿Comprendes?

Owen: De verdad lo siento (se tira un gas)

Trent: Viejo…

Courtney: Oh pero vamos ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

Gwen: No me digas que…

Chris: ¡Oh si! (sarcástico)

Gwen: Habia una falla en nuestros contratos, lo que nos obliga a…

Chris: (interrumpiendo) Hacer la 4ta temporada

Duncan: Pues por mi está bien, me sacaron del reformatorio

Beth: Extraño a Bradlie

Justin: Pero como es que extrañas a Bradlie si aquí estoy yo

Lindsay: Beth no puedo decidirme entre quien es mas lindo, si Justin o Alejandro.

Alejandro le guiña el ojo a Lindsay

Lindsay: Creo que Alejandro (lo saluda)

Chris: Su destino se decidirá igual que in luz drama acción, se votara en estos dispositivos táctiles, las confesiones serán en el baño como en la isla, y estaremos en un avión como en el musical, quien no reciba unas rocetas de maíz sera lanzado del avión desde su asiento con un paracaídas ¿Alguna duda?

Todos: Si ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Chef: Oh lo olvidaste Chris

Chris: Oh ellos también estarán en el juego, el de ella es Brandy y el de él es Ryan, ambos estarán en el juego compitiendo por el millón de dólares también.

Lindsay: Oh santos cielos eres taaaaan linda

Beth: Tiene razón

Ezekiel: Hohoho bonita

Confesiones:

-Brandy: Creo que puedo ganar esto

Ryan era un chico de con pinta de galan atlético. Es alto, bronceado, sus ojos son verdes, usa una camisa de color negro, unos jeans y sandalias lo cual lo hacía muy atractivo ante las chicas; El es amigable, leal con sus amigos, trata muy bien a las chicas o señoritas como el las prefiere llamar, y le gusta trabajar en equipo.

Brandy era una chica alta, de muy buen ver, ella tiene el cabello largo y negro, unos ojos azules de mirada muy penetrante, su vestimenta consiste en unos zapatos altos, un pantalón entubado, un top, todo perfectamente combinado; Ella es astuta, audaz, manipuladora, traicionera y está dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de ganar.

Chris: Bien chicos… En el reto de hoy tendrán que jugar

Llega Chef con una urna, Chris mete la mano y saca un papelito

Chris: Jugaran a… ¡Mario & Sonic en los juegos olímpicos! Ahí están sus lentes de realidad virtual, la olimpiada que jugaran será la de 400 metros, los últimos dos campistas en cruzar la meta se iran a casa, ¿Alguna duda?

Courtney: ¿Y los equipos?

Chris: Hasta que yo lo decida

Courtney Ash

Todos se ponen los lentes de realidad virtual, y aparecen en la dimensión de Mario & Sonic en los juegos. Ellos realmente están dentro del juego como si fueran un personaje más del videojuego

Confesiones:

-Noah: Otra prueba física, que original

Chef y Chris tienen lentes de realidad virtual también y están al mismo tiempo en el juego.

Katie: Sadie recuerdo que tu siempre quisiste ir a los juegos olímpicos

Sadie: Si, ¡Y ahora soy una jugadora, genial!

Confesiones:

-Sierra: Cody es tan lindo que provoca aventársele y abrazarlo

Chris: ¿En sus marcas? ¿Listos?

Todos se preparan para salir

Confesiones

-Heather: Espero ganar esta vez, quiero decir ¿Ya vieron a los ganadores de las temporadas pasadas?

Chris: ¡Fuera!

Todos salen corriendo

Sierra: ¡Te amo Cody! (Se le avienta)

Cody: Ouch… ¡! ¡Quitate de encima!... Vamos a perder

Gwen: Santo Dios esa chica un día matara a alguien

Izzy: Si un peligro para la gente cuerda como yo en todas partes, tiene tanta suerte de que mi licencia para matar este vencida

LeShawna: ¿?

Tyler: ¡Si estoy mandando en esto!

Se tropieza y todos pasan por encima de el

Alejandro: ¡Quitate!

Justin: ¡No quitate tu!

Confesiones:

-Geoff: Esoso dos son como agua y aceite

-Bridgette: La verdad esperaba más para el primer desafio

Duncan: ¡Muevete princesa!

Harold: ¡Auch! ¡Tonto!

Dj: Perdon por pasarte por encima Tyler

Tyler: No… hay… cuidado…

Eva va corriendo a toda velocidad

Eva: ¡Muévanse tarados!

Cody: Sierra de verdad…

Suena una trompeta

Cody: Ya nos ganaron…

Sierra: Lo siento

Confesiones:

-Owen: Lo siento mucho por Cody

En la ceremonia

Chris: Bien como todos sabemos Sierra y Cody fueron los últimos en cruzar la meta, asi que, no me queda mas opción que eliminarlos.

Suena como se desactiva un seguro, y salen volando junto con su asiento del avión

Cody y Sierra: ¡Aaaaaaagh!

Se abren sus paracaídas

Sierra: De verdad… Lo siento

Cody: No importa así no tendré que hacer mas desafíos

Sierra besa a Cody

Sierra: Eres muy dulce

Cody: Si… todas las chicas los dicen

Confesiones:

-Ryan: Bueno más vale que intente ganar


	2. Guerra de gusanos

Chris: ¡En capítulos anteriores…! Todos los concursantes fueron traídos de vuelta al avión donde pasaran las próximas 28 semanas jugando videojuegos en la realidad virtual, hay nuevos contendientes, nuevas enemistades, y conflictos amorosos jajaja, Sierra y Cody se dirigieron a perdedorlandia, población 2 ¿Quién se hundirá quien se mantendrá a flote? ¡Descúbranlo aquí en Videojuegos totalmente dramáticos!

"Opening"

Estan todos los campistas durmiendo, hay un dormitorio de chicas, y uno de chicos. Chris suena un altavoz

Todos: ¡Ouch!

Se caen de sus camas

Chris: ¡Buenos días jugadores…! ¿Cómo durmieron?

Heather: Son las 7 am

LeShawna: Dormíamos muy bien hasta que llegaste ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

Chris: Formar sus patéticos equipos

Trent: (se vuelve a meter a la cama) Y ¿Eso no puede esperar unas 3 horas?

Justin: Si no duermo mínimo 8 horas me saldrán ojeras

Chris: ¿Quieren escoger los equipos o los hago yo?

Tyler se cae del cansancio

Chris: Yo los formare ya que insisten…

Noah: Como sea igual yo ganare esta vez

Owen: Si claro

Chris: Bien… El primer equipo estará conformado por… Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Geoff, Eva, Dj, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Brandy y Ryan, parense por alla

Les lanza una bandera

Chris: ¡Ustedes serán conocidos como! ¡Los Controladores Gritones!, en cuanto a los demás… Alejandro, Ezekiel, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Trent, Noah, LeShwana, Justin, Izzy, Gwen y Heather ustedes seran… ¡Los jugadores gritones!

Les lanza una Bandera

Chris: ¿Alguna duda?

Todos niegan con la cabeza

Chef: (Con un altavoz) ¡Todos a desayunar!

Están todos en la cafetería

Chef: ¡Servire comida 3 veces al dia, desayuno, comida y cena!

Todos se sientan a comer

Lindsay: Creo que mi arroz blanco se movió

Trent: ¿Y eso es todo? el mío se fue saltando

Chef saca un hacha y corta el arroz (que por cierto parece engrudo)

Heather: Yo no voy a comer

Chef le lanza ojos de furia

Heather: Algo que… No sea preparado por nuestro Chef de 5 estrellas

Beth: Brandy ¿Qué haces para cuidar tu cabello? se ve tan bien

Brandy: Es solo shampoo

Beth: Oh ya veo

Katie: Mira Sadie ese plato de arroz me recuerda a nuestro horrible maestro de química

Sadie: Oh santos cielos si lo es recuerdo esa vez que me puso una C, fue la primera y única C de toda mi vida

Chris: ¿¡Listos para el juego de hoy?! Jugadores

Todos: ¡No!

Chris: Pues no me importa, su juego de hoy será… ¡Worms!, el típico juego de los gusanos en guerra

Owen: Oh recuerdo ese juego, es asombroso jajaja sobre todo por que puedes destruir a los miembros de tu propio equipo

Todos los de su equipo le lanzan unos ojos de furia

Owen: N-no es que yo vaya a hacer eso, es solo que…

Chris: (interrumpiendo) ¡Tengan sus lentes de realidad virtual!

Entran al mundo de worms

Ryan: Este juego es genial

Justin: Yo recuerdo horas de diversión con él cuando era pequeño

Chris: Todos los equipos de su lado de la arena de combate ¡Ya!

Cada equipo se va de su lado del campo de batalla

Brandy: Bien este es el plan, Lindsay, Beth vallan y hagan un túnel bajo la tierra donde todos nos podamos esconder

Beth: ¿Cómo una madriguera de conejos?

Lindsay: Bien

Empiezan los turnos, pero los Controladores solo cavan y cavan, a excepción de Owen que si está disparando

LeShawna: ¿Qué esta sucediendo en el otro equipo?

Gwen: No lo se al parecer ¿Nos quieren dejar ganar? O por que casi no nos atacan

Ya que los controladores tienen su escondite listo, todos van dentro menos Owen

Owen: ¿Chicos donde están?

Eva: ¡Por aquí!

Owen los ve a todos escondidos ahí

Owen: …T-tan…indefensos…descuidados…y…es…mi turno de disparar… No lo hagas…

Owen toma una "Granada banana" La desventaja de su escondite es que estaba muy cerca del agua que esta debajo del campo

Harold: ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Owen!

Nadie se puede mover por que no es su turno

Dj: ¡Owen no!

Confesiones:

-Izzy: Eso va a ser grande si lo lanza, ahí hay un barril con contenido radioactivo hahaha ¡Boom boom!

-Alejandro: Si lo hace lo van a eliminar sin dudas

Owen lanza la granada

Courtney: ¡Si eso nos da la victoria!

Confesiones:

-Duncan: Jajajajajajajajaja

-Bridgette: La verdad jamás pensé que Owen fuera tan tonto como para destruir a todo su equipo de una vez

Todos los que estaban dentro de la madriguera: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

¡Boom!

Chris: Bien… solo queda Owen por los controladores ¿Te rindes amigo?

Owen: ¡No! (Comienza a correr) ¡A pelear!

Sin darse cuenta se tropieza y cae en el agua

Owen: ¡Rayos!

Confesiones:

-Owen: ¡Rayos!

Salen todos de la realidad virtual

Chris: Esta mas que claro que los controladores iran a la fogata… y los jugadores ganan la inmunidad de la noche y…

Todos se emocionan

Chris: ¡Un equipo de gotcha que podrán utilizar para fiestas! ¿Qué opinan?

Todos los de los jugadores: ¡Wohooo!

En la ceremonia del avión

Chris: Comenzamos mal… controladores ¿Qué puedo decir? Elijan a quien quieren eliminar

Todos seleccionan en los aparatos

Chris: ¡Las primeras palomitas son de…! ¡Beth, Brandy, Geoff, Lindsay, Harold, Ryan, Dj, Katie, Tyler, Sadie y…!

Owen: (…)

Eva: (…)

Confesiones:

-Tyler: Si, esa chica Eva esta loca, pero Owen nos lo arruino todo

Chris: ¡Es de…! ¡Eva!

Owen: ¿? P-pero…

Se abre el asiento de Owen

Owen: ¡Aaaaaagh!

Se abre su paracaídas

Chris: Los demás están a salvo, Por esta noche…

Chef: ¡Ahora todos a dormir!


	3. La propuesta

Chris: ¡En capítulos anteriores…! Los jugadores jugaron a worms… Todo iba bien para los controladores, hasta que Owen arruino a su propio equipo, dándole la eliminación ¿Quién sucumbirá la presión? ¿Bridgette y Geoff me seguirán molestando por que quieren estar en el mismo equipo? Descubran esta y mas respuestas en este emocionante episodio de ¡Videojuegos totalmente dramaticos!

"Opening"

Chris: (en el altavoz) ¡Buenos días jugadores!

Todos salen de sus dormitorios

Bridgette: ¡Quiero estar en el mismo equipo de Geoff!

Geoff: ¡Yo exijo estar con mi chica!

Chris: (…) "_Ya me cansaron con esto"_

Justin: Yo puedo cambiar con Geoff

Bridgette toma a Justin de las manos

Bridgette: ¿D-de verdad?

Justin: Ahm… Si…

Chris: ¡Bien!… ¡Geoff iras a los jugadores, Justin a los controladores!

LeShawna: Ahora ya podrán tener su sesión de (hace como si diera besos al aire) besuqueos matutina

Ezekiel: Ahm… H-heather

Heather: ¿Si?

Ezekiel: M-me preguntaba si…

Heather: ¡No! (sarcástica) Campesino misojino,criado en casa por sus padres granjeros dementes con una chica popular y genial como yo ¡¡¿Saliendo!!? Hahahaha si claro

Gwen: Pues nadie más quiere salir contigo

Heather: Te recuerdo que Trent una vez se besuqueo conmigo chica gotica

Gwen: No te preocupes, el ya se desinfecto

LeShawna: ¡Hahahaha! Eso estuvo bien chica

Chocan las manos

Heather: Cállate compradora de ofertas

Se va a la cafetería

Courtney: ¡Oye no me quites mi tostada con mantequilla de manye! Señor criminal

Duncan: Tendras que quitármela de la boca cariño

Courtney: (negando con la cabeza) No, eso si no ya la chupo el diablo

Confesiones:

-Courntey: (molesta) ¡No puedo creer que se sienta tan genial (adelantan la cinta de su confesión y se escucha su voz muy rápido) ¡Vamos se pinto el cabello de verde y viene de la prisión (adelantan de nuevo su cinta) ¡Cuando me postule a presidenta nadie sacara un video mio comiendo de la boca de un criminal reconocido

-LeShawna: (interrumpiendo desde fuera de las confesiones) ¿¡Seguirás quejándote ahí!? O ¿¡Ya puede pasar alguien más?!

-Courtney: Ash…

Chef: A partir de ahora todos tendrán erecho a una segunda racion

Dj: ¿?

Trent: ¿Por qué?

Chef: Se fue el tipo gordo que comia la mitad de mi comida y la otra mitad se la comían ustedes

Beth: ¿De verdad?

Lindsay: ¿?

Brandy: ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Lindsay: Es que… ¿Por qué desde que se fue Owen ya no se acaba tan rápido el papel higiénico?

Brandy: (se golpea en la frente con la palma de su mano) Veámoslo así la cazuela de Chef tiene 20 litros de capacidad 10 litros del arroz "especial" de chef no viaja tan rápido

Izzy: (voz maligna) Si… es por eso que a veces el requería usar un destapa caños… ¿? ¡Ooops!

Sale corriendo

Todos (menos Izzy): ¿?

Confesiones:

-Katie & Sadie: Eso del destapa caños fue tan perturbador

Chris: ¡Para su desafio de hoy!

Tyler: ¿Qué será esta vez?

Chef llega con la urna, Chris mete la mano y saca un papelito

Chris: ¡Halo III!

Harold: ¡Si!

Todos lo ven con ojos de furia

Harold: ¿Qué?

Todos se ponen sus lentes de realidad virtual

Ryan: Yo detesto este juego…

Comienzan la guerra, como en desafíos anteriores el ultimo en pie gana la inmunidad para su equipo, llega un punto en que todos han sido descalificados menos Duncan y Harold

Brandy: Estamos acabados

Dj: Vamos no lo desalienten (se para de forma muy energética) ¡Vamos Harold!

Noah: Buenas noches Harold

Eva: Velo asi… ¡Si pierdes yo misma me encargare de sepultarte!

Harold traga saliva

Confesiones:

-Duncan: Tenia todo a mi favor, hasta que…

Brandy: Beth, Lindsay quiero que vallan y…

Les murmura algo al oído, mientras tanto

Ezekiel: Pero ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

Heather: ¡POR-FA-VOR!

Trent: El chico se ve de buenos sentimientos

Heather: Lo dice el que sale con la chica gotica (tono burlon)

¡Boom!

Gwen: ¡Duncan perdió!

Courtney: P-pero ¿¡COMO!?

Aparecen Lindsay y Beth corriendo con un detonador de bombas

Chris: Harold… ¿Gano?

En la ceremonia

Chris: Jugadores hoy les fue mal… vamos voten

Suenan los aparatitos

Confesiones:

-Heather: Yo en lo personal lo vi a futuro para el equipo y vote por el más inútil

Chris: Las primeras rocetas son de… Gwen, Courtney, Trent, sorpresivamente Heather, Alejandro. Qué bueno que Justin se cambio al otro equipo, porque en producción me dijeron que no podía haber tanta belleza en un solo equipo

Confesiones:

-Alejandro: ¡Yo soy mucho más sexy que Justin!

Chris: Las siguientes son de… ¡Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Izzy, LeShawna

LeShawna: La próxima vez trata de dármelo al principio, casi me da un paro cardiaco

Chris: ¡Las ultimas son de…!

Noah: _"Quieren subir los ratings poniendo a su competidor mas valioso en riesgo"_

Chris: ¡Son de…! ¡Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: Ufff…

Se abre el asiento de Noah

Noah: ¡Sacaron al único con cerebro del equipo tontos!

Gwen: Pues al menos Ezekiel no es una niñita

Chris: Los demás están a salvo… por ahora


	4. Atrapados en la jungla

Chris: ¡En capitulos anteriores…! Los jugadores jugaron a Halo… y cielos todo parecía apuntar que los controladores irían a la fogata de nuevo, hasta que Beth y Lindsay ayudaron secretamente a Harold para darle la victoria, Ezekiel se le declaro a Heather y ella dijo no de todas las maneras posibles. Fue el adiós para el más inútil de los jugadores… Noah, ¿¡Quien sucumbirá la presión!? Descúbranlo aqui en Videojuegos totalmente dramáticos

"Opening"

Courtney: *yawn* Que… sorpresa que Chris no ha venido a fastidiar

Katie: Si… ¿? ¿Por qué no habrá venido ya, si ya son las 10:00 am?

LeShawna: Ese tipo algo trama, puedo casi…

Se caen las paredes de los cuartos y están en la jungla

LeShawna: Sentirlo…

Eva: ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

Sadie: Ya me cansaron todas sus "sorpresas"

En el dormitorio de chicos

Alejandro: ¡Por que tomaste mi mascarilla especial para mi rostro!

Justin: Estas mal, esa es la mia

Alejandro: ¡Mia!

Justin: ¡No, es mia!

Estan discutiendo, hasta que se caen las paredes, y todos observan que están en la jungla

Trent: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Duncan: Seguro es otro de los desafíos de Chris

Tyler: Ese tipo está loco

Se reúnen los chicos y las chicas

Lindsay: Esto me recuerda a… ¿? (sorprendida) ¿Cómo es que se llamaba esa película?

Ryan: In-diana Jones

Beth: Oh claro que si, seguro que es esa

Lindsay: Yo amo esa película

De pronto todos se quedan callados

Gwen: ¿Y…? ¿Dónde está nuestro fastidioso anfitrión?

Confesiones:

-Chris: ¡Yo no soy fastidioso, solo que me gusta verlos sufrir! Hahahaha

-Heather: Y de nuevo nos quedamos todos atrapados en uno de los desafíos de supervivencia de Chris… ¿Por qué no simplemente busca más tontos y nos deja en paz a nosotros?, Yo ya sé porque, por que vernos sufrir es divertido para el

Dj: ¿Y…? Que se supone que hagamos

Heather: ¿Agamos? Me suena a grupo, nos dividiremos por equipos, no iban a creer que iríamos con ustedes

Ezekiel: Heather…

Heather: (molesta) ¡Ya te dije que no! ¿¡ES MUY DIFICIL DE ENTENDER PARA TI!?

Geoff: Esta bien chico, déjala hundirse en esas arenas movedizas

Heather: ¿? ¡¿Qué!?

Se la tragan las arenas movedizas

Gwen: Vez amigo, a veces el universo te da algo de regalo

Ezekiel: Jajaja gracioso

Harold: ¿Y ahora?

Izzy: ¡Yo opino que deberíamos entrar en ese templo de por haya!

Todos menos Izzy: ¿Cómo es que no había visto ese templo?

Confesiones:

-Gwen: Y de nuevo, estábamos atrapados en otro de los jueguitos de Chris

Courtney: No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?

Duncan: Nos puso los lentes de realidad virtual mientras dormíamos mujer

Courtney: ¿Siempre eres tan sarcástico?

Duncan: ¿Siempre eres tan estirada?

Courtney: ¿¡Y hay algún problema con eso?!

Todos observan a Courtney

Courtney: ¿Qué?

Ya que están dentro del templo se preguntan que hacen ahí

Brandy: ¿Y ahora que loca?

Izzy: ¿Qué? Yo no te dare pistas, todos los que si son de mi equipo vengan

Todos los del equipo de Izzy la siguen

Confesiones:

-Ryan: Esa chica Izzy vaya que tiene problemas

-Brandy: Simplemente entramos a la pirámide y nos abandono

Los jugadores…

Izzy: Miren lo que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente, es buscar la calavera de cristal y llevarla a la entrada de la pirámide

LeSahawna: Detesto admitirlo, pero…

Bridgette: Eso tiene sentido

Gwen, Bridgette y LeShawna asienten con la cabeza

Alejandro: Bien chicas

Todas las chicas: ¿Qué?

Alejandro: ¿Que piensan de Justin?

Todas las chicas: ¡Que el es muy sexy!

Alejandro: … ¿?...Y…q-que

Bridgette: No, el es mucho más sexy que tu

En el otro equipo Justin había preguntado exactamente lo mismo

Justin: P-pero

Beth: No, te hace ver como un cualquiera

Lindsay: El es tan lindo

Justin: ¿?

Confesiones:

-Alejandro: ¡Ese Justin!

-Justin: ¡Ese Alejandro!

-Alejandro: ¡Tiene que!

-Justin: ¡Caer!

Izzy: ¡Si, ganamos encontramos la calavera de cristal!

LeShawna: Bien… ¿? ¿Y dónde está Heather?

Llega Chris en un jet pack

Chris: Muy bien hecho chicos, ganaron la inmunidad

Todos: ¡Viva!

Chris: Para el otro equipo

Todos: ¡¿QUE!?

Mientras tanto el otro equipo

Dj: ¡Si ganamos!

Chris: El objetivo era evitar que el equipo contrario llevara la calavera a su base, pero ustedes jugadores llevaron la calavera a la base (carcajada) del equipo contrario

Brandy: Muy bien hecho Izzy, tenias razón cuando me dijiste que hiciera una alianza contigo

Izzy: ¿Tenemos una alianza?

Brandy: No te hagas la que no sabes…

Confesiones:

-Brandy: Ahora echaran a la loca

En la ceremonia, suenan los aparatitos

Chris: Que pena… le dieron la victoria al otro equipo (suspira) comenzemos ¡Alejandro, Geoff, Ezekiel, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, LeShawna, y…!

Heather: (…)

Izzy: (…)

Chris: ¡…! ¡Heather!

Izzy: Bien, en algún momento me expulsarían

Una cortina de humo, y se escucha su risa

Duncan: Ella me aterra

Gwen: Igual a mi… Buenas noches

Duncan: Buenas noches

Confesiones

-Courtney: Le dio las buenas noches a ella ¿Y no a mí!

-Trent: ¿Qué le pasa a Duncan?, para que lo sepan Gwen es MIA


	5. En el taller I

Chris: ¡En capítulos anteriores…! ¡Jugaron al divertido juego del aventurero de Indiana Jones!, Izzy convenció a todos de conseguir y llevar al pedestal la calavera de cristal, sin tomar en cuenta que hacían el trabajo del otro equipo. ¡Hahahahahaha!, no es difícil saber que fue el adiós para Izzy, espero que no vuelva NUNCA

"Opening"

Chris: ¡Bienvenidos a la sección de en el taller…! Es aquí a donde vienen a dar los perdedores, después de que son brutalmente expulsados de la competencia, nuestros dos primeros eliminados son los anfitriones de este programa… Se les preguntara que es lo que opinan de su expulsión, ¡Ahora nuestros anfitriones! Sierra y Cody

Alejan la cámara de Chris y se ve un super resort de lujo en el cual los 5 concursantes eliminados hacen varias actividades de recreación

Sierra: ¡Buenos días a todos!

Cody: Aquí los campistas eliminados hablaran de su expulsión

Sierra: "De manera voluntaria" (murmurando) O al menos eso piensan ellos

Cody: Y de todo lo demás de lo que gusten hablar, como sea esta sección es genial, veamos. Sierra ¿Qué opinas de tu expulsión?

Sierra: Ahm… Supongo que… fue justa, pero a la vez injusta

Cody: ¿Por qué?

Sierra: Porque por mi culpa no cruce la meta

Cody: ¿E injusta porque?

Sierra: (voz chistosa) ¡Por qué no sabía que ya había empezado la carrera! (algo molesta y frunciendo el seño) ¡Alguien debió haberse tomado la molestia de decírmelo!

Cody: (sorprendido) ¡Oh ya veo!

Sierra: ¿Y tu Cody…? ¿Qué opinas de tu expulsión?

Cody: (voz resignada) …Pues…veras…

Sierra: (ansiosa) ¿Si…?

Cody: (molesto) ¡¡Que todo fuera tu culpa!!

Sierra: ¿? ¡!... ¡¿A qué rayos te refieres flacuchento!?

Cody: ¡A que todo fue tu culpa! ¡Nombre de pescado!

Ambos se ven con miradas furiosas, Chris saca un altavoz

Chris: ¡Ambos cállense! ¡¿Estamos aquí para ver qué es lo que opinan ustedes perdedores de su expulsión o para verlos en un cuadrilátero!?

Confesiones:

-Sierra: ¡Nombre de pescado!, ¿Qué rayos le ocurre?

Cody: Bien…ahm…lo siento…

Sierra: Ah sí…y-yo…también

Chris: (molesto) ¡Ahora sigan con al programa!

Sierra: Y tu Owen, después de ganar en la isla ¿Que se siente haber sido el 3er eliminado?

Owen: Pues en realidad me siento mucho mejor aquí… jajaja ¿Pueden poner en la pantalla aquella vez que me comi la comida hecha con engrudo y con papel mache?

Sierra: Ah claro

Ponen esa escena en la pantalla

Owen: (molesto) ¡Nadie me dijo que era comida hecha con papel mache!, por eso estoy mejor aquí

Saca unas costillas y se las mete a la boca

Owen: (mientras mastica) Aquí la comida es autentica

Cody: Oh ya veo…

Sierra: Bien, ahora la persona con el IQ mas alto, ¡Noah!

Noah: Mi expulsión no fue tan sorpresiva, excepto por que venci al chico gordo, como es que se llamaba…Owen

Cody: Pero fuiste el 4to eliminado

Noah: De todos modos yo no hubiese ganado

Sierra: Que autoestima

Cody: Pues yo pienso que él no podría ganar

Sierra: (molesta) ¡Pues la nombre de pescado piensa que si podría ganar!

Cody y Sierra: (dirigen la mirada al otro lado) ¡Mpf!

Chris: ¡Ustedes ya cálmense!

Cody: Y finalmente… ¡Izzy!

Izzy llega por debajo de la tierra

Izzy: ¡Hola como les va?

Sierra y Cody: ¿?

Izzy sale del oyó

Izzy: ¿Qué les pasa?

Cody: ¿Qué sientes ahora que eres una perdedora y que te sacaron del juego?

Izzy: Pero yo aun no salgo del juego

Cody y Sierra: ¿?

Izzy: ¡Sabran mas de mi lo aseguro! (risa malévola) Hahahahahahahahaha

Cody: ¿?

Sierra: Si de algo podemos estar seguros es de…

Cody: Que Izzy está loca

Todos asienten con la cabeza

Cody: Bien, pero…

Sierra: ¡Descubran quienes serán los próximos expulsados!

Cody: Y cuanto más pudo comer Owen

Sierra: ¡Aquí en Videojuegos!

Cody: ¡Totalmente!

Todos: ¡Dramáticos!

Owen aparece frente a la cámara y eructa


	6. Burnout revenge

Chris: ¡En capítulos anteriores…! Los consursantes jugaron el no tan popular juego de Indiana Jones, todo "lucia bien" para los jugadores, hasta que notaron que por hacerle caso a Izzy le dieron la victoria al otro equipo… Las últimas palomitas de la noche fueron de Heather, dándole la derrota a Izzy. Del mismo modo fue el "En el taller" donde en una sección especial se entrevistara a aquellos que son brutalmente eliminados de la competencia ¿¡Quien se largara esta noche…!? Descúbranlo aquí en ¡Videojuegos, totalmente dramáticos!

*Openning*

Confesiones:

-Chris: A que los jugadores no se esperan la sorpresa después del temido "En el taller" verán… cada que pase un "En el taller" habrá una DOBLE eliminación, ya sea del mismo equipo o diferentes, o aunque los equipos ya estén disueltos

Todos almuerzan en la cafetería

Heather: ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cuál será el desquiciado reto de esta semana?

Llega Chris

Chris: Que curioso que lo menciones Heather, justo ahora les iba a decir cuál sería el reto, y una sorpresa ¡Habra DOBLE eliminación! para el equipo perdedor esta noche, en dado caso que ambos equipos empaten, ambos irán a la ceremonia

Heather: ¡Reunion del equipo!

Confesiones:

-Heather: Tuve que tomar el liderazgo, soy la única con iniciativa de este equipo

-Gwen: ¿Quién la nombro capitana del equipo? Si perdemos… definitivamente votare por ella ¡No la soporto!

Hacen un círculo alrededor de la mesa

Heather: (decidida) Se que todos queremos eliminar el misógino educado en casa, pero creo que también coincidimos en que tenemos que ganar este desafio

Ezequil: ¿?

Courtey: Ella tiene razón, hemos perdido más veces que ellos

Gwen: Y por si no lo habías notado, nosotros tenemos a los jugadores más capaces, eso claro sin contar a Eva, Brandy, Ryan, Dj y Justin. Sin ellos su equipo seria un asco

LeShawna: … ¡! ¡Ya se! hagamos esto…

Le susurra algo al oído

Gwen: P-pero…

Alejandro: ¡Eliminemos a Justin!

Las chicas: ¡Eso nunca!

Duncan: ¿?

Trent: De verdad no se que tiene ese chico

Bridgette: ¿Acaso viste ya sus abdominales?

Trent: Ah sí, claro lo que digas

Bridgette: ¡Pero es verdad!

Geoff: Pues no lo sé, solo hay que preocuparnos por no perder

El otro equipo

Brandy: Bien, todo depende de cuál será el desafío

Chris: Carreras en autos súper veloces

Brandy: Bien, entonces este es el plan, Justin…

Justin: ¿Si?

Brandy: Vas a distraer a todas las chicas, para que yo, quiero decir los demás crucemos la meta antes que ellos

Justin: ¿Y… como exactamente hare eso?

Brandy: De eso (malévola) me encargo yo

Katie: Recuerdo aquella vez que fuimos a las carreras de la formula uno

Sadie: Si, y casi me muero de los nervios cuando el auto choco justo frente a nosotras

Harold: Yo tengo muchas habilidades conduciendo

Eva: Más te vale

Ryan: Ahm… ¡Miren ya está el desafío!

Dj: Oye Ryan, has conducido esos autos

Ryan: Oh claro que si, solo una vez

Dj: ¿Y… es peligroso?

Ryan: Pues digamos que tú debes domar al auto, y no el a ti

Todos se colocan sus lentes de realidad virtual, y aparecen dentro de los autos

Chris: El primero en llegar, gana la inmunidad para su equipo

Confesiones:

-Brandy y Heather: (Al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes confesiones) Yo llegare primero

Gwen: Oye Duncan, esto es tu especialidad ¿no?

Duncan: Podria decirse… (Orgulloso) ¡Sí!

Gwen: Me agradas

Duncan: Lo sé pastelito

Courtney y Trent se molestan

Confesiones:

-Courtney: ¡¿Pastelito!? ¡A mi me llama mujer!

-Trent: Uno cree conocer a alguien

Aparece Chef vestido de chica con unas banderas frente a la meta

Chef: ¿¡En sus marcas?! ¡¿Listos!? ¡Fuera!

Todos arrancan, y como los autos son de gran tecnología tienen pantallas en la guantera. Para esto Brandy había colocado una cámara en el auto de Justin, la enciende y todos los del equipo contrario en lugar de ver el mapa, ven a Justin

Gwen: Es… hermoso

LeShawna: Eso si es belleza

Sin querer las chicas chocan con los chicos, y con las chicas y chicos del equipo contrario dejándolos incapaces de cruzar. Solo el auto de Dj sobrevivió a la masacre

Brandy: ¡Vamos Dj!

Dj avanza, comienza a gustarle la velocidad, y cuando va a cruzar…

*crash*

Choca con la meta

Dj: Ou…

Chris: Este "Burnout revenge" no salió como quería… ambos equipos iran a la ceremonia habrá 1 expulsado de un equipo, y otro del otro equipo solo pueden votar por los miembros de su equipó

Confesiones:

-Katie: Dj lo hecho a perder

-Sadie: (en la misma confesión) totalmente

Lindsay: Que bueno que nadie sabe que le quite los frenos al auto de Dj… ¿D-dije eso en voz alta?

Todo su equipo la ve con furia

Lindsay: Brandy, protegeme, dijiste que lo harias

Brandy: No se de que estas hablando TRAIDORA

---Recuerdos---

---Brandy: Si, Lindsay, quítaselos el adora la velocidad y si choca yo les dire a los demás que no fuiste tu, te protegeré.

---Lindsay: Bien, que bueno que tu no eres una traidora como Heather

Lindsay: P-pero…

Confesiones:

-Katie y Sadie: Cambiamos de opinión, fue Lindsay

En la ceremonia

Chris: Comencemos con el equipo que ha perdido más veces, jugadores voten.

Ambos equipos están presentes. Suenan los aparatos

Chris: Hagamoslo rápido Gwen, Bridgette, LeShawna, Trent, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Alejandro ¡y…!

Heather: (…)

Geoff: (…)

Chris: Las ultimas rocetas de maíz de la noche, y otra oportunidad hacia el millón, ¡es de…!

Heather: (…)

Geoff: (…)

Chris: ¡…! ¡Heather!

Heather: Ufff

Chris: Y ahora los otros perdedores, ¡oh! Veo que ya votaron, bien Beth, Justin, Eva, Dj, Harold, Katie y Sadie, Tyler ¡y…! Lindsay quien lo arruino en grande o Brandy… En mi opinión esto esta muy mal, pero me temo que las ultimas rocetas de maíz son de…

Brandy: Vamos ya damelas

Chris: Ni si quiera esta nerviosa (suspira) ¡Brandy!

Lindsay: mmmm

Chris: Geoff, Lindsay se les cierra el telon

Geoff: P-pero ¿Por qué a mi?

Courtney: Por que nos contaron todo

Geoff: Quien ¿Quién les conto que?

Courtney: ¡¿Y encima te haces el tonto?!

Duncan: De verdad eso estuvo mal

Confesiones

-Brandy: Ese fue… mi plan hehe

Geoff: Bien

Lindsay: (interrumpiendo) Estoy lista

Se abre el suelo, y se caen sus asientos

Geoff y Lindsay: (Cayendo abrazados) ¡Aghhhh!

Chris: Los demás están a salvo… por ahora… hahaha


End file.
